


Puma Pants

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Harry Potter AUTerrible puns warning!





	Puma Pants

"What was that?"

Everett was taken aback by the question. They don't have this king of magic in Africa?

"My patronus," he explained.

"I know it's patronus. But what was it? A lion?"

"No, puma."

"Ohh, it was so scary I almost puma pants."

"Merlin's beard! You did not just said that!" He laughed. 

"What? No one ever used that pun?"

"No. Believe me, Your Highness, you are the first to say that to me!"

"Well, then I'm glad it wasn't a lion otherwise I'd have to say that you were lion to me about your patronus!"

"Oh! That one is even worse!" Everett couldn't stop laughing. "And what if it was a black panther?"

"Then I would've asked you Wakanda nonsense is that, Black Panther is my patronus!"

"Wait. Your patronus is literally your animagus form? Wow. Did no one ever tell you about modesty, Your Highness?" His cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much. 

"Call me T'Challa, please."

"No pun in there?"

"I'm afraid not. But I will think of something for our next meeting."

"Of course. I'll be waiting for that."

Except Everett was sure he won't make it to the morning. The curse he was hit with already paralyzed half his body. Even if healers reached them right now his chances are almost null.

But he wasn't afraid to die. Not with this wonderful man by his side. He really appreciated T'Challa's attempts to lift his spirit. He only wished they had more time together. Everett would've loved to hear more stories about Wakanda, share some of his own and maybe even ask the man on a date.

Yes, he would've asked T'Challa out and took him to that place in Iceland where you can see Aurora Borealis at this time of year. Share this magic without magic with him. 

The thought made him smile. Soon the paralysis will reach his chest and he won't be able to breath.

"Thank you, T'Challa," he whispered. Everett wanted this to be his last words. 

"No, no no no, Everett!"

T'Challa couldn't let this man die! He tore off his necklace and put in on Everett. The strong amulet stopped the curse from spreading.

Now he can apparate to Wakanda and let his healers lift the curse.

His people's magic was different in many ways. The changes were caused by meteorite made of Vibranium that affected not only their land but the very fabric of magic. 

There were no muggles or squibs in Wakanda. Every child born there had magic abilities. Some of the spells they used were the same as everywhere else, but half their magic would've been considered impossible even by other wizards. They feared discovery and guarded this secret from others.

Until today. Until T'Challa saw that small smile and heard his name spoken with such affection his soul shattered. He will save Everett and deal with the rest of the world later.

T'Challa wanted to see that silver puma again.

He was a cat person after all.


End file.
